Normal
by stjtiger
Summary: There was a time when Rex tried to be normal. It didn't work out.
1. Normal

" **Normal"**

There was a time when Rex tried to be normal. That time was called his entire school career. He tried to be the average student, getting decent grades and staying out of trouble just to play sports. Of course John and Shayera tried to give their son a normal childhood, but it's hard to hide wings or a world famous face. None of them would forget Rex's first public school experience.

John and Shayera had flown to the school fully costumed with both Rex and his younger sister, Chelsey. They walked into the classroom, John and Shayera in lead so no one could see the youngest members of the group. The young teacher perked up, "Hawkgirl, Green Lantern, how can I help you?" She scurried up from position near her desk, not noticing the new additions to the group of children.

John's bassy voice responded, "You can just call me John or Mr. Stewart. I understand our son's gonna be in your class." The adults of the room pooled together and whispered.

Noticing this, Shayera couldn't help but remark. "Gee, nothin' like gettin' talked about in the most obvious way. Almost as bad as when I was pregnant with Rex and refused to just take monitor duty. Almost the entire world knew that I was pregnant and I wouldn't give the press the time of day, let alone who the father was."

"But that made the international gossip, hard to beat that."

They watched the children for a moment. John went to join the fun while Shayera talked to the teacher. The teacher had been glancing down through her roster searching for Stewarts. "Rex, I assume?"

"Yes. He's a sweetheart but a bit mischievous at times."

"So, can I call you Mrs. Stewart?"

"Shayera, or Mrs. Stewart is fine. Look, I know it's an unusual situation, but we want Rex to be no different than any other kid. We do try to teach him to defend himself, but we have also taught him to be disciplined and never use any of the techniques on his classmates. If we are ever both unavailable, we have a list of possible contacts. They're all family friends, but that's all we've got."

"No grandparents, aunts, or uncles?"

"None living. My parents died not long before I came to Earth. His before I ever met him. If it comes down to it, just contact the League and ask for anyone on the list. They are the ones that we know and would trust with anything." The young woman's eyes lit up at the thought of having to meet more Leaguers.

"You mean you wouldn't trust the entire League with your children?" She asked sarcastically. "I understand. There are some of my friends I wouldn't trust with my children." The women laughed.


	2. A Mother's Toll

" **A Mother's Toll"**

While Rex was trying to be normal, his family refused to let him. Every new kid meant a lesser sense of normality. Each being more amazed that Rex's parents were world class superheroes. As years drug on, Rex became more accustomed to each kid's surprise. As Rex and Chelsey led more active lives though, the more strain it put on their parents, their mother in particular. John had come home late one night to discover Shayera crying on the couch. "Shayera? Babe, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it," she snapped.

John sat next to her in an attempt to comfort her. "Shay, I know you don't cry for no reason. What is wrong?"

Shayera jumped up in response. "What's wrong? Try being in my shoes. Yes you're the Green Lantern with nothing to hide. But if you want to go out as John Stewart, you can and nobody think anything of it. You're just another guy on the street. I can't do that, John. I can't go to my own son's football game, my own daughter's basketball game or choir concert. Not without a dozen people comin' up for pictures or autographs. Not that you would know what that's like. You never go. You're always off on missions, or recuperating from one to go on the next. You have never been to a single one of your children's events, John! I can't tell you how upset Rex was when he came off that field after his first football game and you weren't there. It breaks my heart everytime they ask me when you're comin' home, and I have to say that I don't know. I don't even know _if_ you're coming home."

John hung his head in shame before mumbling, "I'm sorry."

"That's all you're gonna say? You're sorry? I'd bet you don't even know how old they are."

He slowly looked up. "Chelsey's thirteen. Rex is fourteen. Today makes fifteen years that _we_ have been married. I know I've missed so much, but I have got to show the boy a proper role model before he becomes someone else's."

"John, you've missed fourteen years of the boy's life. You can't just make that up like training hours."

"I know." He stood up, pleading look in his eyes. "But he needs a father figure. If I don't shape up and show him any better, he might just be the same kinda father I was to him. I wasn't. My children always hearing of my greatness but never getting to witness it firsthand. Who am I kidding? I was never a father to them, just a placeholder in a few photos."

Silence. Then the pair heard a cough from an outsider of the conversation. They found the source being Rex standing with Chelsey in the hallway watching their parents' interactions. Shayera scratched the back of her neck while John moved closer to her, reaching around to rub in between her wings. "Sorry, guys. Go on back to bed."

Rex turned to go back to his room, Chelsey stayed in the hallway. "Mom, why were you yelling at Dad?"

"We were just having a really loud conversation, Sweetheart. Don't worry about it."

Chelsey seemed satisfied with the answer and went back to her room. Shayera turn to John, embracing him. "I know there's not much we can do about the mission deployments. But when you're here, be here. Bond with your children. One day they won't be here for you to or vice versa. I've been there. I know."


	3. Sisterly Frustrations

" **Sisterly Frustrations"**

And then High School came. Since Chelsey was only a year behind Rex in school, there was no getting away from the family association. Rex had gone from Lantern's kid to Chelsey's brother. Chelsey had been an advanced student, which put her in half of the same classes as Rex. Now add in the fact that Chelsey was the head cheerleader who happened to have the looks to go with the position. Rex was the varsity quarterback on the football team, but that fact was practically ignored for his entire sophomore year.

A new kid he had met at practice had came up to him in the hallway one day. "Hey Rex! What've you been up to?"

"Ah, you know, school, practice, homework, repeat."

"Man have you seen that head cheerleader? They say she's a freshman, but I don't buy it."

"Why not?"

"Have you seen her? She's like a younger version of that babe, Hawkgirl. Only puberty can produce something that nice."

"Do you even know her name?"

"No, but you don't have to to bang her."

Rex slowly balled up his fist. "Don't man. I know we normally say that crap in the locker room, but not with this one."

"Why? You do it already?" The friend started poking him in the ribs.

"I would never do that to her."

"What? The great Rex Stewart found a girl he wouldn't bang? And here I heard you were a real ladies' man."

"No I just respect my sister."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. Are you telling me that little hottie's your sister?"

Rex slammed him against the lockers, holding him up off of the ground. "Yes, Chelsey's my sister. Yes, she's pretty. I don't care if you date her, but you will treat her with respect. Hurt her and you'll learn how my fist feels across your face." Rex turned to walk away. "Oh and uh she gets her looks from our mom. It's a wonder neither of us got her wings, but we did get her fightin side. It's a pretty dangerous thing to play with."


	4. Goodbye Normal

" **Goodbye Normal"**

By senior year, Rex was ready to give up on normality and join the family business. He had called a family meeting the next time both of his parents were in town. They had all gathered around their rarely used dinner table. "Mom, Dad, I know I don't have any real special abilities, but I want to join the League."

John and Shayera looked at each other for a moment. Shayera was the one to speak up. "What brought this on?"

"All my life I've been taught 'don't get involved, let someone else handle it'. Well I'm tired of watching people be beaten and bullied. Especially when I know I could be doin' somethin' about it."

Shayera turned to John. "What do you think?"

"I think the boy's eighteen and it's not really our choice to make anymore."

"I'm not giving up my little boy that easy."

"He's got some of that good ol' Thanagarian muscle. He'll be fine."

"I don't care. He's still my little boy." She gave it some thought. "Your senior year is almost over. After graduation you can apply for the membership and start basic training. I know you've trained all your life, but we have to make sure you're up to standard for the League. No matter what, I want you to have a mask. Protect your identity. Never forget what we taught you. If something were to happen to you I would never forgive myself."

"Yeah mom." He reached across the table and hugged the much older woman. He began to leave but, turned back to the table. "Mom… thanks. I appreciate the guidance."

"Not a problem, Sweetheart." The teens left the table, leaving the aging couple. "Next meeting, we need to discuss applicant restrictions."

"Like?"

"A high school diploma."

"Okay. What about cases like Billy Batson?"

"Sucks for them. Call it me being motherly, but you shouldn't be able to be a full fledge member unless you're at least a high school graduate."


	5. Motherly Frustrations

" **Motherly Frustrations"**

Basic training passed and membership granted, Rex just got out of his first mission briefing. Upon exiting, he was greeted by his mother with a camera. "Mom! For God sakes, what are you doin'?"

"Capturing my baby's first mission briefing. Your father wouldn't come but I wanted to capture these moments."

"Oh geez, Mom!"

"What? With you out here, your sister not far behind, and your father on missions, I don't have much else to do in my down time. And besides, you will look back one day, and be glad that I did this, _Warhawk_. I love that name. I love that suit. It's a handsome looking suit. Now don't be breakin' too many hearts."

"Mom!"

"Can I not compliment my son?"

"You can, just not here. You can compliment all you want when I get home, but right now-"

"I know, I know. Right now you're 'zoned in'. I thought I made it clear a long time ago that you'd always by my little boy. And I did not raise you for eighteen years so that I could be denied my basic rights as a mother."

"Yes, Mother."

"Now go out, kick some butt, don't you dare get hurt."


	6. A Close Call

" **A Close Call"**

One mission. That was all it took for everything to go wrong. A bad decision during reconnaissance led to engagement concluding in unnecessary casualties. Rex being one of them. His teammates rushed him to the emergency care ward, quickly being met by Shayera. "What happened?" She looked down to see her son stripped of his shirt with a gunshot wound in his side.

"Kid Flash thought it would be a good idea to get a closer look. He tripped and landed right in the middle of everything. They started shootin' and Warhawk got caught trying to help Aquagirl get back to the ship."

Shayera was blocked by the large double doors of the OR. She knew that no matter how much she wanted to go be with her son, they wouldn't let her. She knew she shouldn't have let him go. She knew she should've made him go to college instead. She paced the waiting room, blaming herself for everything. Hours passed until a doctor came out with news of her son's condition. "Shayera, to our knowledge Rex will be fine. Right now he's headed to recovery until we think he's ready to go home. He'll have to take it easy for a little while and there's still a chance of unexpected complications. We'll arrange for checkups until we decide he's ready for active duty again."

"Thank you." When she reached his room, she approached the threshold with extreme caution. Carefully advancing towards the bed where her son lie, she found a seat in a nearby chair and took his hand into hers. Tears began to emerge from their confinements as she raised his hand to meet her cheek. "Rex, I told you before you ever joined. I told you there were risks. And now I'll never forgive myself for letting you go and do this. I know it was your choice to make. But I still guided you towards it more than away. And now look at where I've got you." She cried into his hand. Gradually, the hand began to reanimate itself in her grasp, not really capturing her attention.

Rex reached down and guided his mother's face up towards his groggy gaze. "Mom. This is not your fault. Never was, never will be. I was the one that ran to the rescue. It was _my_ fault that _I_ got hurt."

"If I hadn't let you into the League none of this would've happened."

"You're right. But I wouldn't have it any other way."


	7. Death in the Family

" **Death in the Family** **"**

Years of missions had taken their toll on the family. Though John and Shayera were well into their late sixties and their children constantly urged them, they still refused retirement. Each of the younger Stewarts had established their own thriving families that were also headed toward a destiny of hero glory. Little did they know that the family patriarch and matriarch would soon go down in a blaze of glory.

It was a burning cosmetic factory. A simple get in, get out mission. A mission that went down the drain when a rafter fell on top of Shayera. Out of instinct, she radioed John. "John, I need help. Burning building in Star city. I'm trapped."

"I'm on my way, babe. Hang in there." John flew as quickly as he could from their home while contacting Rex. "Rex, burning building in Star. Your mother needs help. I'm goin' in but I want you on standby."

"Yeah Dad, be there in 5."

Within minutes John arrived to find his wife face down under a pile of fallen roofing and metal rods. "Are you okay?"

"Wings are a little crushed. Not sure as far as actual injuries. Just be gentle."

John formed a large green hand with his ring that would gradually lift the roofing from Shayera's body. Once the pile was removed, he lifted her up onto his shoulders. After a few steps toward the door, John tripped sending Shayera out in front of him, and hitting his head on the hard ground. "John?! Rex, your father's unconscious. We're down on the main floor. Hurry!"

"Yeah Mom, on my way." He ran in through the door, finding his way to the main floor. "Mom?"

"Over here." Shayera was struggling to stay standing. Rex reached her just in time to catch her.

"Mom? Where's Dad?"

"He's right there. Listen, grab him and get out of here. I think this place is ready to blow."

"I am not going to just leave ya."

"I'll be right behind you, just go."

Rex tossed John over his shoulder and began the run for the exit, Shayera falling further and further behind. The constant jarring of Rex's running brought John back to consciousness. "Rex?" he asked groggily. "Rex?" he seemed fully awake this time. "Boy, put me down! I've got two legs and I know how to use 'em. Get outta here, I'll help your mother."

"No, I'm not leavin' you or Mom."

John got up in his face. "If you've got a brain in your head, you will get your ass out of here."

Rex gritted his teeth knowing better than to argue with the old man. He turned and ran as John went back to Shayera who was currently in a coughing fit. As Rex crossed the threshold, he heard an explosion. He turned around just in time to see his parents mouthing 'I love you' before they were engulfed in a stampede of flames. The Lantern's fate was sealed with a flash of green light and his ring disappearing towards Oa. Rex dropped to his knees. "No. Mom. Dad. No." He choked back his tears and radioed his sister. "Chelsey, something's happened. I don't know how to tell you this, but it's Mom and Dad.

 _They're not comin' home this time."_


End file.
